Ma gueule
by tookuni
Summary: C'est le jour de la mort du Quatrième, Naruto sens plus que jamais la haine dans son dos, mais ce soir, il en a assez, alors il va leur hurler à tous : "Quoi ? Ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?" Song-fic, one-shot, général, Naruto se défoule.


Yep. Une petite song-fic pour le retour de Too, toujours sans prétention. Ca a été fait très spontanément. Enjoy^^ !

Edit : Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner après correction, mais j'espère relever un peu le niveau d'une fiction que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire sans en faire un chef-d'œuvre. Il y a beaucoup de choses classiques, des couples à la fin… Malgré tout, c'est plus sympathique comme ça, alors je ne la transforme pas. Si c'était le cas, une réécriture serait carrément nécessaire…

Notes : Cette fiction se situe dans une suite alternative à la première génération, et n'est aucunement liée à l'histoire actuelle. J'ai du malheureusement suivre la chanson et Sakura vous paraîtra peut-être méchante, mais je pense que vous saisirez quand même que la situation dans laquelle elle est est délicate.

Ma gueule

Rares étaient les occasions pour les ninjas de s'amuser. Elles étaient d'ailleurs d'autant plus rares qu'ils n'étaient pas même sensés s'amuser souvent, de par leur métier. Pourtant, de temps à autres, quelques rebelles au système parvenaient à se libérer une soirée pour boire entre amis ou improviser un karaoké en pleine rue. Pour cette occasion là, on avait planté des tables devant le restaurant Ichiraku et une scène en bois avait été installée par le fringant Lee sur le côté, mettant bien en vue le chanteur grâce à des notes lumineuses adaptées par Sakura.

La majorité de la promotion du jeune Naruto était présente. A présent jounins, ils coulaient des jours paisibles et faisaient donc parfois la fête.

Ce soir là, Naruto arriva, comme tous les autres soirs, un peu en retard, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis, sous les regards haineux des inconnus. Il avait beau dire que ce n'était pas grave, il supportait de moins en moins bien ces visages méprisants. Il savait bien qu'à l'état actuel des choses, et cela l'énervait encore plus, il ne pourrait jamais devenir Hokage.

Il se joignit rapidement à la table de ses coéquipiers, salua tout le monde, le trio de Suna également, qui se trouvait à la table d'à côté faute de place, embrassa son actuelle petite amie, Sakura, sur la joue et commanda ramens et saké d'un air enjoué.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les regards lui pesaient plus que d'habitude. Ils étaient également plus perçants.

« Heu… commença la timide et charmante Hinata, debout et vacillant devant sa table, Bon anniversaire Naruto-kun ! »

Alors il comprit. On était le 10 octobre, son anniversaire, mais aussi, surtout, le jour de la mort du Quatrième Hokage, le jour de l'attaque de Kyubi.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il subissait plus que d'ordinaire les airs rageurs, c'était pour ça, la haine dans leurs yeux. Il se plongea dans sa bouteille de saké, ignorant le regard langoureux que Sakura lançait à Sasuke et le mouvement de jambe qu'elle avait établi pour certainement lui faire du pied.

L'alcool aidant, il oublia bien vite ses tourments, se re-servant, plaisantant avec Kiba et les autres, faisant un bras de fer qui se termina à égalité avec Lee.

C'était la vie, sa vie, mais quand il revenait à lui et arrêtait de ricaner, il entendait la haine, le mépris dans son dos. Il sentait tous ces yeux, ces regards posés sur lui, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il renversa par inadvertance un peu de saké sur la table, juste devant Sasuke qui lui lança un regard glacial. C'était toujours la même chose, quand il faisait une connerie. On aurait dit que le brun le maudissait, même s'il cherchait juste à lui faire comprendre qu'il était agaçant de se conduire comme un gosse alors qu'il était si fort.

Naruto resta coi et défia le brun en relevant la tête. Soudain, il fut pris d'un soubresaut : un type un peu saoul l'avait frappé à la tête en le traitant de sale renard. Sasuke sembla le mépriser lui aussi quand il ignora l'homme pour se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida. Il y avait du monde, il commençait à être ivre, c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre les choses au clair, parce qu'il en avait assez de se jouer la comédie devant tout le monde.

Il se leva doucement, attrapa le type par le col et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce en recevant une bordée de jurons. Sakura tenta de le calmer en lui criant dessus, il la regarda à peine et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il prit le micro, choisit une musique et, plus furieux que jamais, sentant le renard bouillir dans son corps, il commença à chanter d'une voix grave et rauque :

« _Quoi ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Elle ne te revient pas ? _»

Il regardait l'homme affalé par terre en disant ces mots. L'ivrogne jurait encore mais se sentait diminué par le charisme du jeune homme. Ces mots, ces simples mots, il rêvait depuis si longtemps de les sortir de lui…

Sasuke eut un air un peu étonné lorsque Naruto fit un mouvement vers lui, imperceptible pour les autres, mais le langage entre eux était fait uniquement d'attitudes et il avait très bien compris : le couplet suivant lui était adressé.

«_ Oh je sais que tu n'as rien dit, c'est ton œil que je prends au mot. Souvent un seul regard suffit, pour vous planter mieux qu'un couteau !_ » 

Naruto n'avait pas tord. Sasuke ne parlait que très rarement, encore moins quand il y avait des gens autour, et il laissait ses yeux exprimer pour lui les rares sentiments qu'il acceptait de montrer. Son agacement et toutes les petites déceptions que Naruto déclenchaient en lui en faisant le pitre en faisaient partie. Bien sûr, Naruto le reconnaissait, Sasuke n'avait rien dit, mais un seul regard de l'Uchiha sur lui suffisait à le transpercer.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Naruto soit si joyeux en apparence, qu'il se cache de cette façon. Il le méprisait peut-être un peu pour ça, mais aussi parce que même en étant triste, il avait la chance de savoir ce qu'était rire.

Naruto savait tout cela également, et le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux du brun, et qui lui était adressé, était là pour dire à quel point Sasuke enviait également le blond. Naruto exprimait juste sa frustration sur le fait que son meilleur ami ne parle pas un peu plus, ne lui dise pas les choses en face, se taise au lieu de se confier et de lui faire confiance. Même si peut-être il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il voulait qu'il cesse de s'exprimer seulement en le regardant, tant c'était blessant.

Un bruit de huées parvint de droite ou de gauche. Naruto tourna la tête vers les personnes aux regards méchants qui lui ordonnaient de descendre de la scène. Et un autre couplet suivit…

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Si tu veux te la payer, viens, je rends la monnaie. »_

Il y avait un type surtout, qui avait un drôle d'air. L'un de ceux dont la famille avait été déchirée par l'attaque, l'un de ceux qui savaient pertinemment que Kyubi et lui n'étaient pas vraiment liés, et qui persistait à lui cracher à la figure.

Naruto avait avancé son poing. Il jetait des regards furibonds aux gens qui les lui envoyaient. Sasuke se sentit visé également. C'était à lui qu'il disait cela d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas cette pulsion meurtrière dans les yeux. Sasuke eut peur un instant : le bleu des pupilles était toujours aussi pur mais glacé, et c'était pire que lorsqu'on y voyait du rouge.

Naruto continua à chanter sous les cris de protestation des gens désignés par son poing, qui disaient qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, qui l'accusaient de chercher la bagarre…

_ « T'as rien dit tu l'as déjà dit, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Ma gueule et moi on est de sortie. On cherchait plutôt des amis. »  
_

Il répétait ce qu'ils disaient, méprisant à son tour, grand, fort, impressionnant au point que quand il avait prononcé ses menaces, personne n'avait bronché.

Il acheva son couplet en montrant les tables de ses camarades du doigt, s'attardant sur les ninjas de Suna, un peu à l'écart, ceux qui savaient mais n'en pensaient rien. Gaara restait impassible, Kankuro, surexcité par le coup de théâtre du blond, souriait de toutes ses dents tel un carnivore prêt à dépecer sa proie, avide de connaître la suite, et la belle Temari, affalée sur sa chaise, était neutre, mais Naruto avait bien vu quelle retenait son souffle. Des amis, il l'avait bien dit.

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? »  
_

Etrangement, les lèvres de Gaara bougeaient. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il prononçait les mêmes mots que le blond, il les ressentait au plus profond de lui même.

Et soudain la dernière phrase retentit ouvertement dans sa bouche, mêlée à toute la souffrance que lui aussi avait ressentie par le passé, il partageait la douleur de Naruto. Celui-ci eut un sourire en voyant les yeux du roux plissés, les dents serrées aussi fort que ses poings, sa tête baissée. Temari et Kankuro s'étaient retournés vers lui et avaient chacun posé une main sur ses bras. Ca, c'était une famille, avait songé Naruto avant de continuer sa chanson, encore plus furieux en se disant que c'était aussi pour Gaara qu'il pouvait chanter.

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Oui elle a une grande gueule, oui elle me fait la gueule. »  
_

Sasuke frémit sur sa chaise. Naruto avait parlé différemment, il ciblait plus ce qu'il disait, personne n'eut de mal à comprendre qu'il évoquait le démon Kyuubi.

Le brun avait déjà entendu Naruto parler à la bête, il l'avait déjà vue de ses propres yeux et il connaissait bien le renard. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler, il se vexait facilement et coupait parfois, dans les moments les plus critiques, tous les vivres à Naruto. Même si actuellement il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui, cela ne l'aidait pas à guérir.

Si Sasuke avait été jaloux des capacités de régénération de son ami, il s'en mordait les doigts, parce que lui même savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu assumer de porter en échange le fardeau que représentait le démon.

Ayant l'impression de trahir son frère, il retira son pied de là où il était, se décrochant de la chaleur de la fine jambe de Sakura. Il la laissait faire parce qu'il s'en fichait, mais par respect pour Naruto, cela devait cesser. Il comptait bien dire ses quatre vérités à la jeune fille à présent.

_« Elle s'imagine que j'lui dois tout, sans elle je n'aurais jamais plané, sans elle je ne vaudrais pas un clou, ma gueule a bien le droit de rêver ! »  
_

Kyuubi parlait-il à Naruto en ce moment ?

Les Hyuga, eux, le savaient, ils en étaient certains, parce qu'ils voyaient le chakra au niveau du ventre du blond s'affoler et se produire en masse sous forme de colère. Kyuubi avait-il vraiment sauvé le blond ? Naruto ne devait rien au renard. S'il n'avait pas eu la volonté de vivre, il ne l'aurait pas laissé le sauver, et quoi qu'il en soit, il serait mort depuis longtemps s'il s'était seulement fié à lui.

Oui, le démon avait bien le droit de s'enorgueillir, mais sa seule véritable fierté devrait être pour son réceptacle.

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? De galères en galères elle a fait toutes mes guerres. »_

Sasuke se rappela toutes les fois où ils avaient combattu ensembles, toutes les fois où ça avait été l'un contre l'autre.

Il y avait eu Haku, il se doutait bien que Naruto s'était énervé pour lui et qu'il avait laissé le chakra le submerger.

Il y avait eu la forêt de la mort contre Orochimaru Sasuke s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait blessé le blond à ce point, et puis il avait fini par comprendre, quand Sakura lui avait expliqué doucement, que c'était encore à cause de lui, parce qu'il était déçu de son comportement.

Il y avait eu Neji, même s'il n'avait pas été là pour le voir, on lui avait raconté, le Hyuuga lui-même lui avait dit, un peu rouge, qu'il avait été écrasé par cette incroyable puissance.

Et puis il y avait eu Gaara et sa jalousie face à cette force, l'admiration de Sakura, les questions qu'il s'était posées, les inutiles questions…

Enfin, il y avait eu toutes leurs confrontations. Quand il avait su, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte, il avait juste pensé que Naruto avait de la chance, il avait voulu oublier toute la solitude qu'ils avaient partagée. Mais quand il était revenu, il s'était rappelé, et ça l'avait blessé presque autant que le blond lui même.

Kyubi l'avait toujours aidé pour sa propre survie, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le bien du blond. Cela lui avait coûté de se servir du renard contre lui : Sasuke savait que Naruto n'aurait pas une vie aussi longue que la plupart de ses amis.

_ « Chaque nuit blanche chaque jour sombre, chaque heure saignée y est ridée, elle ne m'a pas lâché d'une ombre, quand j'avais mal, même qu'elle pleurait. »  
_

Naruto, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, allait toujours se réfugier dans l'antre du renard. Le Kyuubi, ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir et souhaitant pourtant vivre, tentait avec ses insultes de lui remonter le moral. Des nuits entières passaient dans cette caverne suintante, elle était la porte de l'âme, on y voyait le fort intérieur et le sang qui coulait des yeux du blond avait prouvé plusieurs fois à quel point il avait mal.

Kyuubi, à chaque fois, était là, et veillait sur lui, plus calme, entourant le jeune homme de la chaleur de son chakra même s'il le repoussait toujours un peu.

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? »  
_

Tout le monde avait compris, tout le monde savait que Naruto parlait du renard, qu'il disait qu'il n'était pas si inhumain et que lui, il l'avait aidé.

Tout le monde savait très bien que Naruto et le démon ne faisaient pas qu'un.

L'œil blanc avait vu le démon se calmer, Naruto venait de le remercier d'un couplet et il reprit les choses de façon plus personnelle, semblait-il.

_ « Quoi, ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Je m'en fous qu'elle soit belle, au moins elle est fidèle. »  
_

Naruto achevait presque, il regardait à présent les filles, l'assemblée de femmes, certaines qui ne le connaissaient pas et le méprisaient, d'autres qui avaient déjà dit qu'elles le trouvaient beau.

Il lança avec plus d'insistance une œillade à Sakura qui avait sursauté en entendant les derniers mots. Elle lui avait dit souvent qu'elle le trouvait beau, qu'elle l'aimait, et pourtant elle le trahissait en continuant à s'accrocher à Sasuke.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs pris un air compatissant qui ne lui allait pas vraiment, mais qui venait du fond du cœur. Il était d'accord, lui aussi se moquait bien de savoir s'il était beau où pas, cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose et il savait très bien qu'il serait aimé aussi pour ça. Sasuke Uchiha voulait peut-être être aimé, mais sincèrement. Après tout, lui aussi était humain.

_ « C'est pas comme une que je connais, une qui me laisse crever tout seul, mais je n'veux même pas en parler, une qui se fout bien… de ma gueule ! »_

Sakura à ce couplet se tassa sur sa chaise. Il savait. Bien sûr, comment ne pas le deviner ? Il savait pour elle, pour ses sentiments, pour le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Sasuke. C'était bête, elle se sentait coupable mais elle avait accepté le tout comme un état de fait inchangeable. Oui, mais pour cela elle avait délaissé le blond, elle l'avait oublié, il l'exprimait clairement. Oui, elle se foutait de lui. Sakura se dégoûta.

Naruto acheva en hurlant de la même voix rauque et grave qu'au début, faisant trembler les murs et les corps. Il descendit de l'estrade sous les regards subjugués et rejoignit les tables de ses amis. Il fit un signe de la main et déclara :

« Vous venez ? Les gens craignent trop ici. »

Temari lui adressa un immense sourire et prit sa main. Cela lui fit tout drôle, parce qu'elle était aussi chaleureuse que celle de Sakura était sèche. Gaara et Kankuro se regardèrent en coin et suivirent les deux blonds. Ils sortirent de la zone de lumière, la rue était déserte et la nuit fraîche, c'était agréable, Naruto prit Temari par la taille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa petite amie.

A la table des jounins de Konoha, Sasuke hésitait. Sakura baissait la tête et n'osait même pas tourner les yeux vers lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui donnerait tort, Neji avait croisé ses bras, sourit et émit un léger grognement qui signifiait qu'il avait choisi son camp, même s'il restait là, Tenten suivait, Kiba ricanait en donnant des coups de coude à Shino, Shikamaru marmonna un petit « Galèèèère » et Ino et Choji acquiescèrent à leur façon : il reprit ses chips, elle frappa son coéquipier.

Tous soutenaient Naruto, mais ils ne le suivaient pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aussi bien le comprendre. Ils le laissaient prendre le large. Sakura releva la tête en percevant la décision générale, et l'air déterminé qu'elle afficha fit rougir Lee tant elle en devient impressionnante.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se lever ou pas. Au fond, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Rien ne le retenait là. Lui, sa seule attache, la seule personne qui le comprenait, c'était le blond. Eux, c'étaient les amis du blond, pas les siens, ce n'était pas pareil.

Ce fut le regard triste de Hinata qui le décida. Elle non plus n'avait rien à faire là, et il savait que ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était une immense frustration, une sorte de jalousie compréhensive. Cette fille était assez forte pour ne pas montrer qu'elle savait aussi bien que lui tout ce que représentait Naruto.

« Hyuuga, tu viens ? »

L'Uchiha s'était levé et avait tendu la main, une main blanche et froide, qui donnait un ordre plus qu'elle ne proposait. La jeune fille timide hésita. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, après tout, mais le regard de Neji la rassura : il était confiant.

« Tu veux aller avec Naruto, non ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle bégaya un « Oui… », se leva maladroitement et saisit la main impatiente. Les deux bruns rattrapèrent les Sabaku, il fallait trois jounins pour escorter le Kazekage jusqu'à Suna.

_Fin_

Je ne sais même pas si on peut considérer comme des couples potentiels… En fait, non, je ne veux pas que vous voyiez ça comme des couples.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement, ça fait du bien aux tripes, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette fic et qu'elle ne me satisfait toujours pas^^'.


End file.
